


Families can be a Touchy Subject

by Annariel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new baby on the rebel base and it is possible that Rey is hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Families can be a Touchy Subject

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> I noticed you had several prompts relating to Rey's family and upbringing. This resulted from thinking about those, even though it isn't directly related to any of them.

"Families," Chewbacca observed, "can be a touchy subject around here."

Rey pulled up her visor long enough to give him a hard stare, but he had already turned back to his calibration of the Novaldex shield generator. She glanced over at BB-8 who just whistled the equivalent of a shrug.

"I didn't say anything about families," Rey answered.

As if on cue, BB-8 announced the arrival of a hologram and beamed a miniature image of Poe onto the floor of the Falcon. 

"Hey! Rey, just to let you know the baby has fallen asleep and been taken away by its mother. All the cooing is over so it's safe to come out. Let Finn know could you?"

"See?" Chewbacca growled.

Rey dumped her visor on the deck and stood up with dignity. "Not being good with babies is not the same has being touchy about families. Where's Finn, BB-8?"

"With General Organa, doing inventory."

Chewbacca rumbled a soft laugh and muttered something about hiding. 

Rey scritched fondly at him as she walked past. She was smiling to herself as she walked down the Falcon's ramp and out into the rebel base in search of whichever store room the General and Finn had holed up in. She had a lot of friends here and they looked out for each other. So no, families weren't a touchy subject even if mothers and babies were still a bit much for some of them.


End file.
